


Formula 1

by VaninaBanana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaninaBanana/pseuds/VaninaBanana
Summary: Yuuri es el piloto principal de la escudería Eros. Pero cuando la Escudería esta por contratar a Viktor, ocurre un accidente. Vikturi, final feliz





	Formula 1

— Lo siento mucho Yuuri.   
Lágrimas cayeron sobre el capo azul marino antes de abrirlo y comenzar a sacar tornillos claros. Siguió llorando con fuerza mientras los reemplazaba por tornillos con desgaste, un trabajo minucioso que le llevó horas. Sin embargo, con paciencia lo terminó y comenzó a limpiar todo, borrando las huellas. No debía dejar pistas. Incluso se había acostado con Leroy para obtener las llaves sin que este se diera cuenta.   
Se limpió el rostro, sus ojos mostraban la firme convicción que llevaba. Ya estaba echo.   
_________________________________  
Yuuri Katsuki era el piloto principal de la Escudería Eros, dueño de un flamante Mercedes AMG F1 W09. Era el piloto más popular en estos momentos tras Viktor Nikiforov. Ambos habían disputado el primer lugar en el podio, tratando de llevárselo para su propia escudería.   
Aunque esto quizás sea solo hasta ahora, había rumores de que Viktor pronto se uniría a Eros, aunque no sabía quien sería el piloto principal.

Yuuri se levantó, hoy era el día de la carrera en el Grand Prix y si lograba el número uno, tal vez sería considerado como el piloto principal. Se dio una ducha antes de ponerse un buzo y luego salir de casa. Abajo lo esperaba Yuri Plisetsky, el jefe de mecánicos de su automóvil. 

—Hasta que apareces. —le gruño un chico rubio de apenas 18 años, un genio de la mecánica.   
—¿De mal humor? ¿No dormiste anoche? —el piloto le sonrió, sus negros cabellos hacían un contraste con la rubia melena del mecánico.   
— Estuve ocupado en la noche. — murmuró desviando la mirada.   
—¿Muy privado para que no se lo cuentes a tu amigo? — el piloto se subió al automóvil del rubio y se acomodó mientras el rubio entraba en el lugar del piloto.  
— No te diré todo lo que hago Yuuri.

Yuuri y Yuri eran muy distintos, Yuuri era tranquilo y suave, como las aguas de un río en calma. Era delgado, pero con potentes piernas. Cabellos negros como la noche más obscura y ojos castaño rojizos.   
Yuri Plisetsky en cambio era todo lo contrario, como un mar embravecido, delgado pero con una fuerza imparable que destacaba en sus ojos verdes. Cualquiera podría pensar que Yuri era avasallante como un huracán. Y era bueno, considerando que era el jefe de mecánicos más joven de la historia.   
Quizás esta diferencia era lo que hacía esta amistad tan única. Yuri también era el único que sabía del crush del piloto por el joven Viktor Nikiforov y si bien, creía que el que este llegara a la escudería sería una buena oportunidad para que Yuuri lo conquistara, también tenía sus reservas por la posibilidad de que peligrase el lugar de su amigo o que le rompiesen el corazón.   
Una vez que llegaron al lugar de la competencia se bajaron, mientras Yuuri se iba a los vestidores, Yuri se fue hacia el auto. El traje de competencias era una chaqueta ignifuga naranja de mangas negras y un pantalón naranjo con franjas negras a los costados, lleno de publicidad. Su casco también era naranjo, Ferrari y RedBull eran de las marcas que se repetían en este.  
Su cabello peinado hacia atrás y las lentillas puestas, Yuuri podía ser realmente candente en la pista. Caminó hacia el auto, donde Plisetsky, en su mono azul, terminaba de revisar las ruedas.   
—Todo en orden, más te vale que ganes. — dijo chocando el puño contra el piloto. — Haz que Nikiforov bese tu trasero.  
—Ya quisiera eso. —bromeo el chico aprovechando la soledad del lugar.   
Pronto comenzaron a llegar los mecánicos, también con el equipo de Nishigori, el otro corredor de Eros. Yuko la esposa del corredor y jefa de mecánicos del mismo, saludó entusiasta a ambos chicos y tras un abrazo se fue con su esposo.   
Pronto los autos fueron colocados en la pista de acuerdo a la clasificación. Yuuri tomó el primer lugar, Nishigori el sexto. Viktor iba en segundo lugar y sonrió a Yuuri desde su auto, provocando un rubor en este y que voltease la mirada.   
Comenzaron los preparativos y se dio la partida. El acelerador a fondo fue apretado por Yuuri. el auto rugía como un guepardo. Pasó el cambio, iba codo a codo con Viktor, se acercaba una curva cerrada. Pasó el cambio, pero este se trabó.   
—¡Vamos, vamos! — gritó tratando de maniobrar el auto, algo estaba mal con este, estaba tomando la curva a toda velocidad, un sonido raro se escuchó y sabía que estaba perdido. Se aferró al volante mientras el auto daba un salto antes de volcarse y comenzar a rodar boca abajo. La cámara grabando el rostro inconsciente del piloto.   
Los demás pilotos detuvieron sus autos para correr en dirección al siniestrado, había que sacarlo antes de que se prendiera fuego. El combustible se derramaba creando una peligrosa nube explosiva. Plisetsky contempló con horror el accidente.   
Soltó un grito mientras se precipitaba hacia el lugar. “Que no explote, que no explote, por favor” rogó, sin saber si lo había dicho o solo pensado. Cada paso sintiéndolo más pesado y lento, necesitaba correr más. Una explosión y un grito desesperado que pronto se dio cuenta era su propia voz. El caos, las sirenas, los gritos, nada tenía sentido.   
¿Dónde estás Yuuri?

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste este nuevo <3


End file.
